Retroverted-flow filter pipe bits of the prior art as they relate to the present invention are best represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,468 and No. 3,780,745. While these devices provide filtering abilities they are not as efficient as would be desired and improvements have been sought. In addition, the bowl structures of the prior art have generally consisted of a solid bowl formed integrally with or detachably connected to a stem or mouth piece. However, excessive heating of the external surface of the smoking bowl and a hot tasting smoke are often characteristic of the prior art smoking pipes. Attempts to overcome these difficulties have included U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,314 to Palmer, No. 3,292,639 to Zarikta, No. 2,534,476 to Plesh, No. 2,529,268 to Bowers, and No. 1,551,281 to Bauer. While these devices have been somewhat successful in reducing the heat of the smoking bowl surface, none of the prior art devices adequately accomplished the needed cooling of the smoking bowl.